The Goblin King and the Glass Princess
by Lady Feathertail
Summary: A romantic tale about the famous Goblin King, Jareth, and an Elven princess Iosynne. Will Iosynne become the Goblin Queen? Or is there some other person plotting against both of them and their love?


In a faraway kingdom, right by the Eldemaw Sea, was an Elven kingdom called Argonessan. The Elven king, King Kridawn and his queen, Queen Dexana, ruled their beautiful kingdom as well as they could. Over the kingdom, was a soft dim sky and beautiful trees of oak and ash. The citizens of Argonessan everyday woke up, ready to do theirs duties. Farmers would work in their fields, tailors would sew up beautiful elven clothes, weaponsmiths would weld strong, sturdy axes and swords. The kingdom was in complete bliss. And to add onto their bliss, the King and Queen had a daughter by the name of Princess Iosynne. When she was born, the kingdom rejoiced, for they had their future queen to protect them and care for them. They celebrated her birth with lavish feasts and dance parties in the town square, that went on for weeks. The Princess, was definetly adored by all. When Iosynne had her first birthday, everyone was invited to celebrate in the castle. The kingdom of Argonessan could have never been happier with their king and queen, and their beautiful princess.

Iosynne grew up into a beautiful young elven child, with long locks of shiny brown hair and sweet grey eyes that looked like pearls. She was a tall for her age, and slenderas well. And was claimed to be the most beautiful in the whole kingdom. When she had celebrated her 157th birthday, she had gone outside to play with her youngling friends, when she tripped over a tree stump and broke her arm. This of course, frightened the whole kingdom, and frightened her parents even more. Her father had announced that she was far too fragile to play with the children anymore. So she was forbidden to play with any of her friends ever again. 50 years later, she had gone outside in her garden by herself when she had spotted a green garden snake, slithering through the patches of white roses and carnations. Being the curious young girl she was, she picked up the snake and began petting it. The very minute she began petting it, it opened it's tiny mouth and bit her ferociously. She screamed from the sharp pain and the sheer shock of being bitten. When she saw blood, she threw the snake to the ground and ran to the Queen. Her parents were once again, frightened by her small, but painful injury, and announced that the outside world was far too dangerous for their delicate daughter. So Iosynne stayed indoors, far away from her friends, far away from anyone her own age, far away from a real life of her own.

King Kridawn saw fit that the only way his daughter could keep her life was to stay in the castle until she became queen. When Iosynne grew up into a teenager, she began to realize that beings indoors was not a life at all. She never had any fresh air, or smelled any flowers. Never felt the sun on her face. She had even forgotten was grass felt like. So one day, she mustered up the courage to ask her father for permission to go outside, and join her people of Argonessan.

"Of course not my dear, you will damage your already frail body!" King Kridawn scoffed, as he sat the supper table, eating his evening meal with the Queen

Iosynne sat with her parents, tossing the bits of potatoes and meat that were still on her plate with her spoon. She looked at her father and began to protest."But father! I am 230 years old! I think I'm capable of watching out for myself. Right mother?" Iosynne said, turning to Queen Dexana. The Queen never said much about anything, and usually let her husband make decisions.

"Dear Iosynne, don't you think you can find a hobby indoors? Something constructive, maybe then you won't be so bored." Said Queen Dexana.

"It's not because I'm bored. I can find plenty to do in this hell hole! It's's because I never get to see sky, or anything outside in particular. And when I'm queen, how will I know what my people desire if I never see them!?" Iosynne said, beginning to raise her voice.

"Don't you dare start a tone with me and your mother, young lady. And don't ever use those foul words in front of anyone. Just because you are 230 years old doesn't give you any reason to be out and about. You might get seriously hurt. Or even worse!" said King Kridawn.

"He's right darling." the Queen said, taking a bite out of her food. "Princesses don't use that kind of language around anyone."

Iosynne did not feel any reason to keep going any further. She had already began to anger her father. She would never be able to leave if she angered him even more. She threw her napkin down on the giant wooden table and stood up.

"You both are selfish!" Iosynne said, finally spilling out the words that had been kept inside her for so long. Queen Dexana's jaw dropped abruptly, releasing the bits of potatos from her mouth and onto the plate. "Iosynne! Get back here and apologize! Iosynne!" the king said, throwing down his napkin on the table viciously. But there was nothing he could do. He couldn't just follow he teenage daughter up to her room and scold her as if she was a youngling. 

Iosynne stared out of her stain glass window, scheming up a plan to get out of this place that she called a hell hole. "Someday…Someday, I will get out of here. Someday I'll have my own life. They act as though I'm made of glass. But they'll see. They'll see one day that I'm not. I am no glass princess." She said, as a small tear fell down her pale cheeks and dripped onto her cotton dress. "Someday..."


End file.
